Forum:2017-10-06 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- ...Why did the thieves put it back? I doubt it's because they had second thoughts. Could it be a fake? --MadCat221 (talk) 07:02, October 6, 2017 (UTC) : Either that, or it's been altered or boobytrapped in some way. --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:41, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ::: I'm guessing the control device has been removed. Bkharvey (talk) 16:41, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Better Qvestion--how dit dey schteal it, undt return it vidout ennybuddy seeing dem in de first place? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:18, October 6, 2017 (UTC) No one guards an empty vault? SillyOne (talk) 13:11, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :But the vault is now a crime scene. --MadCat221 (talk) 18:29, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :: Not all "crime scenes" are given protection, even today. And in this case the town watch isn't involved. Argadi (talk) 22:56, October 6, 2017 (UTC) : Because normal people can't see them? Bkharvey (talk) 16:41, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ::: (Responding to myself...) Although it depends on whether the jäger who's reporting the return is the watch member who actually saw it reappear. Bkharvey (talk) 22:44, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::: It hasn't been established that the Watch is made up of Jägers. I'd be inclined to think it isn't, if only because it would pretty hard to come up with something that could incapitate them as was described.. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:30, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: No, that's not exactly what I meant. The guy at the door is a Jäger Watchperson, and if (as seems plausible) he's reporting his own discovery, he would have been able to see a hypothetical original-Watch-construct returning it. But this raises another question: To what extent are things carried by invisibles also invisible? Their watch uniforms clearly are, but those could have been specially constructed, too. And if a human Watchperson saw the golden snail floating onto the plinth apparently all by itself, surely that would be surprising enough to have been reported to Van. I think the most likely thing is that it was stealthily (aha! It's the smoke knights! ☺) returned at night. Bkharvey (talk) 21:11, October 7, 2017 (UTC) On another topic, I'm having trouble working out the rules of jäger cognition that could lead to an utterance like "plinthy thing." I can easily imagine one not knowing the word "plinth" and therefore saying something like "stand thing" or maybe even "standy thing." But knowing "plinth" and yet adding two extraneous syllables? Why? (If a person said it instead of a jäger, I'd assume the intent was something like "that thing that looks like a plinth but really isn't one.) Do we have a treatise on this somewhere? Bkharvey (talk) 23:11, October 6, 2017 (UTC) I'm starting to wonder about the anonymity of the "mook." I would have though that there can't be too many eight-feet-tall (non-Jäger) underworld enforcers, even in Mechanicsburg. It can't be that hard for Ivo and/or Van to track him down. Bkharvey (talk) 21:11, October 7, 2017 (UTC)